When life tells you to run, Run
by Emmalicious
Summary: Rose Grady. She has a father who loves her very much, has one of the best jobs a dinosaur enthusiast could ever want, and lives in 90 degree weather everyday. But, one fateful day, changes everything she knew.
1. Pig loose!

"Come on dad! I`ll be fine!"

"Absolutely not"

"You let me in when I was _five_!"

"That`s different, I was with you."

This is me, Rose Grady. First things first, I have nothing in me that describes a rose. The only things I can think of why I was named Rose was because of the thorns since I`m stubborn as a mule. I don`t have red hair or rosy cheeks. I`m the complete opposite, I have pitch black hair a few inches past my shoulders mostly in two braids never down or up. I`m also pale even though I`m outside 95% of the day. People, what I mean by Claire, Barry, and dad, tell me I look like Snow white. But even though people call me Snow white to tease me, my nickname`s Rosie, I know so original. The only people who use my nickname are the people I trust. Other people who aren`t allowed to use it are Hoskins or people I just met. I`m also 12, that`s probably important. I mostly wear light blue sundresses even though I`m more a tomboy. I may look like an average girl but my dad and I have a big secret, we`re raptor trainers. Yep, live dinosaurs. I would tell you more, but that`s no fun.

"I`ll be fine, I know how to shoot a gun, _you_ taught me."

"That doesn't matter; you know I wouldn't let you in with a gun in your pocket."

"Well-."

"Hey Owen, Rose!"

We looked up and saw Hoskins walking towards us.

"I-I`ll go give water to the girls." I said.

Dad nodded.

I walked away and heard Hoskins say

"I was starting to think I hired to wrong the people but wow, you have them eating out of the palms out of your hands."

I rolled my eyes. He always tried to persuade dad and me to do a stupid field test with the raptors. Sometimes he would even talk to me while I`m alone. Of course, this always had me in my head shouting "Alert! Alert! Alert! Stand your guard Rose! Say "no" to everything he asks!"

I picked up the bucket, filled it with water in the nearby brook. I carried it with all my strength and carried it to the paddock. When the girls saw me, they dashed to me. Even though I`ve only known them since I was five, I`m have a better relationship with them than dad.

"Hi girls!" I said petting Blue on the head.

I saw them looking down at my pocket, the one not with my gun.

"Oh, I`m sorry, I didn't bring any food. Maybe I`ll bring some bacon tomorrow."

They sadly looked up.

I smiled and sat next to the cage.

A few minutes later, the girls suddenly ran away.

I stood up and was about to run and ask dad what was going on, but then I heard

"Pig loose! Pig loose!"

I looked up and saw a guy 18 at the youngest holding a hog catcher trying to catch the pig.

I looked back at where the pig was and saw Charlie behind it!

"No don`t!" I screamed at the guy knowing he would fall.

Of course, he fell into the paddock!

I ran to the cage with the gate to the paddock with dad already in it.

As if he read my mind, he pushed the button to open the gate.

I opened the door to the cage and ran in with dad into the paddock.

"Owen, Rose no!" Barry shouted.

I ran in front of the guy while dad was behind me and shouted to the people holding guns

"Hold you`re fire! Do not fire! Put 12 amps in these animals and they`ll never trust me and Rose again."

He then ran next to me.

"Blue, stand down."

Blue than moved forward a bit hissing.

"Hey! What did he just say?" I said.

"Delta I see you, back up!"

I turned my head and saw Charlie slowly making his way towards dad.

"Charlie no!" I said firmly.

She stopped in her tracks.

I nodded.

"Close the door" dad said.

I darted my head at him, eyes wide.

"Are you crazy?" Barry asked.

"Just trust me"

While the door was slowly closing, I whispered

"Should I go?"

"No Rose, trust me."

"Ok" I said quietly.

When the door was almost close, dad grabbed my hand and pushed me under the door and rolled in himself.

I stood up and helped him up.

"New guy?" I asked the kid sitting down panting.

"Yeah"

"You ever wondered why there was a job opening?" dad asked.

He shook his head.

"Never turn your back to the cage."

He turned around and saw Blue right up against the cage showing the guy his teeth.

I laughed and followed dad out of the paddock and held onto him going home on the motorcycle.

 **Oh Lord, I think my dignity was slowly shattering while writing tis chapter. I`m sorry if this was a bit cheesy, and I know the exposition for Rose a bit long, but I think the story might be good in later chapters.**


	2. Claire

**Thanks everyone for favoring and following my story. Well, here it is.**

When we got home, I ran into my room and changed out of my blue sundress and put on blue shorts and a white shirt

I went outside and saw dad working on the motorcycle.

"What`s wrong this time?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just has a flat tire."

I looked at the flat tire and also saw a few things caught in it.

I walked over to it, took out my knife, and started cutting a few things off.

"What`s that?" Dad asked.

"Oh this? It`s a raptor claw, Claire gave it to me. She said someone from the first park used it. I think she said his name was Alan Grant? She also said he had a daughter named Grace. I wonder what she was like." ( **Product placement, product placement, read my stories! Jk)**

He stared off into space.

"Hey dad, dad?" I asked.

I stood up and started knocking on his head

"Hello Mcfly! Hello, anybody in there?" I said.

He laughed and shoved my hand away

"Ok, ok. Stop"

"Why did you stare into space when I mentioned Grace?"

"Oh, uh, well you see-."

Before he could finish, we heard a car coming.

We looked up and saw Claire`s car.

"What do they want now?" Dad asked sighing.

Claire than got out wearing a white dress and in high heels.

"Jeez, what a sissy." I thought, coming from a twelve year old wearing blue sundresses and braids almost every day.

"Mr. Grady" she looked at me "and Rose, I need you to come and take a look at something."

"Why are you calling me Mr. Grady? It`s Owen" Dad said.

She rolled her eyes and said "If you`re not busy-."

"We`re pretty busy"

"We have an attraction"

"That`s not what you said the last time I saw you."

I rolled my eyes.

"I`m talking about the dinosaurs Mr. Grady"

"Owen"

"A new species we made"

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" I asked cutting in.

"Yeah, it`s kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks; Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"Do you want to consult here, or in my bungalow?"

I literally thought I was going to puke. **(I feel you sister)** But instead of doing that, I said

"Oh leave her alone, Mr. Grady."

Claire giggled while dad turned around and gave me the "You better sleep with one eye open" look.

"Ok" Claire began "we`d like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why us?" Dad asked.

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you`re able to control the raptors-."

"See, it`s all about control with you. We don`t control the raptors, it`s a relationship, based on mutual respect. That`s why you and I never had a second date."

I smacked my head really hard with my hand.

"Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?"

"I`m a very organized person"

"What kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"All of them actually, but what kind of a man shows up to a date in board shorts?"

"It`s Central America, it`s hot."

"My gosh, will you two _stop_ sound like you love each other?" I said.

They looked at me until Claire said

"Ok, can we just focus on the asset, please?"

"The asset? Look I know you`re in charge out here and you have to make a bunch of tough decisions out here, and it`s probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet, but they`re not, they`re alive."

"I`m fully aware of that"

"Look, you might have made them in a test tube, but they don`t know that. They`re thinking "I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta…." He then punches the air with his fist gently.

I made gagging noises making dad and Claire look at me.

"You`ve got to relate to at least one of things, right?"

She sighed and said "I`ll be in the car, you might want to change into a different shirt, they`re very sensitive to smell."

"Do I have to change?" I asked.

"No Rosie you`re fine." She said.

"Well I`m still changing."

I walked into the house and changed back into my sundress, fixed my braids, and walked to the car.


	3. The Indominis Rex

Not even twenty minutes later, we arrived at the "asset`s" paddock. When the car stopped, we all got out and walked to a row of stairs and started walking up them.

"We`ve been pre-booking tickets for months," Claire began "the park needs a new attraction every few years to reinvigorate the public`s interests, kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They`re dinosaurs wow enough" I said.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again."

"The Indominus rex?" Dad said laughing.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old try to say "Archaeorniomimus"."

"You should hear _you_ try to say it" Dad said under his breath.

"Let`s hear you say that five times fast" I said.

We entered the paddock and looked through the glass.

"So what`s this thing made out of?" Dad asked.

"The base genome is a T-rex, the rest is classified" Claire responded.

"Wait," I began "you made a new dinosaur, but you don`t even know what it`s made of?"

"The lab delivers us finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we get a steer please?" She asked turning to the security guy who nodded and pushed a button.

Then a line with a piece of cattle on it slowly dropped into view.

"How long has the animal been in there?"

"All its life"

"And you feed it with _that_?" I asked pointing to the meat.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Dad said, interrupting me.

"Your raptors were born in captivity."

"With siblings, they learn social skills, and Rose and I imprint on them when they were born."

"The only positive relationship the animal has is with that crane." I said pointing to it again.

"At least she knows it means food"

"She needs a friend"

"So we schedule play dates that sort of thing, with your raptors?"

"Probably not a good idea" I nodded.

"Where is it?" She asked tapping on the glass.

"Is it in the basement?"

"Maybe the rec room" I said playing along

"I-it, it was just here, we were just here."

She walked over to a small device. She tapped on it and it showed up in red.

Dad and I walked to a window ways away and looked out.

It didn't take me long to realize that there were claw marks on the wall!

I tugged on dad`s arm and pointed to the marks.

"Were those claw marks always there?" He asked pointing to them.

"Do you think it?" She asked.

We all exchanged glances until she said fearfully

"Oh lord… She has an implant in her back; I can track her from the control room!"

She said walking out.

"But can`t you just-?" I asked until she closed the door.

Soon, we all decide to walk out and investigate.

When we got out, we were with the security guy and some other guy.

We walked over to the wall with the marks.

"The wall`s almost forty feet high, do you really think she climbed out?" I asked.

"Depends," Dad said.

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

I sighed, than we heard a beeping.

The security guy picked up the phone.

I could barely hear what they were saying, but then it cut.

Everything was still, absolutely still, when, I suddenly looked behind us and saw the Indominus rex!

I screamed and began running, with dad and the other guy behind me.

I could hear someone screaming bloody murder behind me, I cannot even describe what I felt like afraid to turn my head around and not see dad. But I did.

"Don`t look back!" I heard when I was slightly turning my head.

I silently thanked God and kept running.

When I ran out of the gate, I turned around and shouted

"Dad what do I do?!"

"Get under the truck!"

I turned my head and saw the truck. I ran towards it and slid under it.

Soon, dad crashed into me.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't say "Ow!" and give away our spot.

I looked out and saw the security guy at the front of the truck holding a rosary.

Dad covered my eyes; I knew I shouldn't bother to shove them off.

I than heard a crash and then jaws snapping.

Dad took his hands off my eyes and rolled onto his back.

He took my knife and cut and a wire.

"What are you-?" I thought.

He grabbed my arm and shoved me down onto my back.

I saw him covering himself in oil and knew I had to do it too.

I got a handful of it and covered my head, arms, legs, and chest.

I took his hand squeezing it.

The rex than came to my side!

I squeezed his hand tighter and felt a tear nearly escaping from my eye.

"Rose no, if you cry you will die!" I thought.

I held my breath, until it finally went away.

 **Hi everyone! Sorry I didn`t update in a while. I have school and stuff, so expect me to update on weekends. And to the guy who said I shouldn't pare Rose up with Zack:**

" **Heck no I`m paring her up with Zack! She`s 12! But, near the end, I`ll have her have some joke chemistry with someone."**


	4. What have you created?

When everything was quiet, dad slowly moved his head out from under the truck, than slowly got out.

I crawled out with my face red as a tomato with still a few tears running down my face.

"Is it over?" I asked crying.

You see, I`m never really the crying type. Heck, I only cried _two_ times one year.

"Yes, yes it is." Dad said helping me up.

I hugged him still crying.

He ruffled through my head comforting me.

"Come on, we have to go before it comes back." He said pulling away.

I wiped my tears and nodded with a look of determination on my face.

He smiled and said "Now that`s my girl"

I smiled. We than ran in the direction to the control room

XlinebrakeX

We went down the elevator into the control room and saw Claire and others.

We walked in but was stopped a security guard.

"Please, I need to see your badge."

Of course that didn't stop us.

"What the heck happened out there?!" I shouted at Claire.

"There are thermal cameras all over the paddock." She said defending herself.

"She did not just disappear!"

"It must have been a malfunction."

"Were you not watching," Dad said cutting in "she marked up those walls as a distraction!"

"Hold on, we`re talking about an animal here!" She said.

"A highly intelligent animal."

I looked at the screen and saw people in the forest with no guns but something else.

"They`re not going at it with guns." I making everyone`s head turn to the screen.

"We have invested 26 million dollars in that asset; we can`t just kill it!" Claire said.

"Those men are going to die" I said.

"Call off the mission now." Dad said.

"They`re right on top of it."

"Call it off now!"

"You are not in control here!"

I turned my head and watched the screen again and saw them approaching something slowly.

We saw one of the men approach it and picked something up that was blinking.

"What is that?" Claire asked.

"It`s her tracking implant, she clawed it out."

"How did she know how to do that?"

"She remembered where it was."

We then saw blood dripping on the man`s arm!

He looked up and saw movement.

"It can camouflage!" He shouted before being picked up!

The only thing we could hear were the screaming and the noise of the pulses dropping.

When all stopped, I turned my head and said looking straight at Mr. Masrani.

"What have you created?"

He only stared at me and shook his head looking like he was about to cry.

"Evacuate the island." Dad said breaking the silence.

"We`d never re open" Claire said.

"WHO CARES?!" I wanted to shout.

"You have a genetic hybrid, raised in captivity. She will kill everything that moves."

"She`ll learn where she fits in the food chain, and I don`t think you want her to know." I said.

"Now asset containment can use ammunition in this situation. You have a M134 in your armory, put in a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"We have families here! I`m not going to turn this into a war zone!" Claire said.

"You already have" I said under my breath.

"Mr. Grady, if you or Rose aren't going to help, there`s no reason for you to be here."

I stomped into the elevator, but dad said to Mr. Masrani.

"I would have a word with your scientists, that thing out there, that`s no dinosaur."

He went into the elevator with me and we went up.


	5. Let's find the idiots

We wandered around the visitor`s center for a few minutes until we saw a bunch of people rush in.

"What`s going on?" I asked one of the kids around my age, maybe a few years younger.

"I don`t know, I was just at the gift shop with my parents until we heard someone that told us to come in here."

"Oh no" I said.

"What?"

"It`s-, it`s nothing."

"Oh, ok."

I walked away trying to find dad since we were separated in the swarm of people.

"Claire?" I heard him say.

I followed his voice and found him walking to Claire, who looked like a nervous wreck.

"I need you!" She said out of breath.

"Ok"

"I need your help,"

"What happened?" I asked, emerging from the crowd.

"My nephews, they`re out in the valley; please if anything happens to them-!"

"How old?" Dad asked.

"Well, the older one is high school age, and the younger one is, not really behind-."

"You have got to be kidding me." I said annoyed.

"You don`t know how old your nephews are?" Dad asked in disbelief.

"Ok so what if I don`t? All that matters if they`re alive or not! What am I saying of course they`re alive!"

"Alright, they won`t be if we stand here like idiots." Dad said.

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Nope, maybe I am"

"Why you-!"

"QUIET!" I shouted.

Everyone in the entire room eye`s fell on me.

I cleared my throat and said to Claire and dad

"We`re going to play a game, it`s called "whoever fights like three year olds are going to have to lead the way when we`re looking for the kids", now stop fighting."

I walked out the door leading the way; Claire and dad soon followed.

Xlinebreakx

We took a car and dad started driving while Claire was talking on the phone, trying to reach her nephews, and I was checking my ammo. And if you`re asking how I got the gun passed security earlier, that my friend is that Jurassic World doesn't really have good security. **(Foreshadowing? Oh and Hi! It`s been forever since I interrupted my stories, so continue on Rose!)**

"Come on, come on, come on, pick up!" Claire said.

No response.

"Crap" she said under her breath.

We suddenly stopped in a field.

"What`s going on?" I asked.

Dad ignored me and said to me and Claire

"Stay in the car."

He got out and walked out of sight.

"Well, I feel like getting out to stretch my legs, you?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, sure" She said as we got out.

We both walked over and saw him slightly holding a brachiosaurus` head up **(Disclaimer: If it`s not a brachiosaurs, please don`t flame me about it.)**

I walked over to it with Clair staying behind me. I kneeled down to it and pet it gently since it was badly hurt.

"Hi girl, it`s alright, you- you`ll be happy soon." I said trying not to cry.

Claire walked slowly next to me and held her arm up, but it tilted it`s head up in fear. She quickly took her hand back.

"It`s ok, it`s ok, she`s nice." I said gently laying it`s head back down.

She put her hand on her and gently petted it.

Soon, it died.

You would guess Claire and I shed some tears.

Never the less, I still got up and walked with dad and Claire who were seeing the other side of the hill.

The sight was absolutely terrifying, dead dinosaurs with the same claw mark that killed the one that we stayed with.

I was absolutely shocked, kind of embarrassing but I felt just a bit light headed.

"It didn't eat them," Dad began "It`s killing for sport."

We got back into the car and drove on.

Xlinebreakx

What seemed like hours, we soon stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"Open gate" Dad said.

"Those idiots really went off road?" I asked under my breath.

We passed the gate and saw a cracked gyrosphere!

We quickly go out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Claire said panicking.

Dad took a tooth off it and quickly hid it in his pocket when I said

"They made it out" and pointed to some mud with footprints in them.

We followed them.

We soon found our way to a waterfall.

"Oh my Lord they jumped" Claire said.

"Brave kids" I said.

"Zach! Gray!" She shouted.

Dad and I shushed her quickly.

"Hey I`m not one of your stupid animals!"

"Listen, those kids are alive, but we won`t be if you keep screaming" Dad said.

"So you can track them, pick up their scent?"

"I was in the Navy, not the Navajo!"

"Oh no, they could be dead! Are they dead? No they can`t be!"

I rolled my eyes and marched toward her.

"Woman, pull yourself together!" yelled while still whispering.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"Look, just, give me your shoes."

"What?"

"Just give me them!"

She took them off and gave them to me standing on her toes trying not to get her feet on the mud.

I grabbed the heels and used all my strength to crack them.

I handed them back smiling and said

" _There_ "

"Why-why did you do that?" She asked.

"In case we`re being chased by something, you won`t trip and fall and die."

The look on her face was priceless.

"Now," I began "let`s go find those idiots" I than walked down the hill.


	6. Hell breaks loose

We searched through the forest for a while until we came upon something.

We walked inside and found a jeep and a bunch tools!

"These tracks are new" I said touching the dirt with jeep tracks.

"How did they get one of these to start?"

I looked on the other side of the jeep and saw the date!

"Holy crap they got a twenty year old jeep to work?!"

Suddenly, we heard one of everyone`s worst nightmare, giant footsteps in our direction!

We hid behind the front of the jeep and prayed silently.

When it peeked it`s head in, dad forgot the gun!

"You only had one job!" I thought. But thankfully I still had my gun that would just do nothing.

He turned his head to see if it was still there.

It was!

He quickly turned around and gave me a look that said

"Brace yourself"

Soon, the Indomius crashed through the roof!

I screamed and was the first one to run out with Claire behind me and dad behind her.

I tripped over a rock but quickly got up, but soon for something to grab my dress from behind!

I was about to scream but someone covered my mouth!

I turned around and saw dad!

We heard the Indominus getting closer!

We squatted down and tried our best to hide.

I was sandwiched between Claire and Owen.

The urge to run was taunting me right in my ear, but I stayed put.

But as it came, it went away.

We got up quickly but silently and sprinted in the other direction while Claire was taking out her phone.

"Lowery, we found her, south of the Gyrosphere Valley between the old park and the Aviary. Yes, get ASC out her real guns this time. Who`s flying the plane?"

We kept running and trying to find the car until we stopped our tracks and saw the pterodactyls flying from the Aviary!"

"Run!" Dad shouted.

We ran for our lives and we fortunately found the car! **(Yeah I would write how it went in the movie but, nope sorry!)**

Xlinebreakx

We made it to the center of the park in chaos!

We jumped out the car.

Dad, with his gun, helped others shoot them down.

Claire stood up on a bench shouting for Zack and Gray.

I immediately pulled out my gun and shot any pterodactyls that tried to pick up or eat anyone.

While shooting one down trying to pick up a boy my age, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

A middle grown pterodactyl chasing a little girl!

"Not on my watch." I said than pulled out my gun and shot it right in the eye and fell down dead!

I ran to her and took her hand, but she held her arms up so I picked her up and ran.

With one arm trying to hold her and the other with gun, I tried my best trying to find dad.

I looked around and saw one flying right behind a worker!

"Look out!" I screamed.

The worker turned around and froze!

I raised my gun up, and shot it killing it.

I then felt the little girl tug on my hair.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

She pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw a giant one coming at us!

We both screamed and I ducked down holding her tightly.

Thankfully, it missed us.

I got right up and tried to gather my bearings.

"Sally!" I heard someone shout behind me.

I turned right around and saw a woman running towards us.

She took Sally into her arms and kissed her head.

"Hide under something near the exit and stay low!" I said ready to go.

I briefly turned around but she put her hand on my shoulder and said

"Bless you"

I said without looking at her "You too"

I than ran to find dad.

I soon found him on the ground with a baby pterodactyl on him!

I took out my knife and was ready to strike when another baby pterodactyl made me fall to the ground!

I grabbed the beak and closed it.

I dropped my knife ways away so that was out of the question so I took out my gun and pulled the trigger but nothing came out!

"Sh*t!" I shouted.

I than started hitting it with my gun but still wouldn't get off!

I put the gun away and tried to reach for my knife but it was no use.

Then someone hit it off of me with dad`s gun!

I quickly sat up and saw Claire shooting it!

I ran to my knife and picked it up.

I ran to dad and stabbed it in the heart.

He pushed the pterodactyl's corpse off him, stood up, and hugged me.

He then pulled away and saw Claire still shooting the pterodactyl!

Two kids than appeared and stared at her.

"Is that her?" The younger one, I assumed Gray, said.

Dad than walked up to her and kissed her!

I walked next to Gray, and said

"Ewwww! Children avert your eyes!" I than covered his eyes.

"But I`m eleven-." He said.

I whispered to him "Anything that can get them stop kissing is good"

They both then pulled away.

We than ran to the gate that was just about to close!

We made it just in time and jumped into a car.

Claire than pulled out her phone

"Lowery, I`m heading back to you. What do you mean "use the raptors"?"

The first thing that popped into my mind was

"Hoskins"

"Son of a b*tch." Dad said.

"You shouldn't say b*tch." Gray said.

"Step on it dad." I said.

"Can we stay with you?" Gray asked.

"There`s no way I`m leaving you two!"

"No with them" He pointed to me and dad.

"Yeah definitely them"

I rolled my eyes.

We were than on our way to the paddock to kick some a**.

 **Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, so 3 chapters yay! And for swearing I`m going to censor it from now on, and I have a poll on my profile for what story I should make next. (I`m probably going to make** _ **Back to the Future**_ **) But, you can still vote up to 3. Well that`s all for now see you next time!**


	7. Use the Raptors

In a few minutes, we arrived at the raptor paddock.

When the car stopped, I was the first to open and slam the door, than dad and Claire followed.

"Well, well, well, the mother hen finally decided to show-." Hoskins said before dad punched him in the nose!

"What are you doing and get the heck away from my animals!"

He covered his now bruised nose and said while touching my braid on my left! **(What a creep. "Tell me about it" Rose?!How are you here?! "… Magic?" Just go back to the story! "Fine")**

"Oh and the baby bir-." That was the final straw; with all my force, I kicked him in the crotch.

"Ohhhhh!" I heard Zack and Gray shout in the car.

"And _do not_ touch my kid!" I stared at him. **(Yeah you probably should have worded that better Owen)**

"Hoskins you wanted this to happen you son of a b*tch!" Claire said madder than I`ve ever seen her.

"Oh Lord, how many more people have to die for this mission to make sense?!" Hoskins shouted.

"It`s not a mission, it`s a field test" I said glaring at him.

He stared at me with cold, dead eyes but said

"This is an Ingen situation now, ok there are going to be cruise ships opening at first light, everybody`s going to get off the island. You`re going to see a story on the news how you saved people. No, no no, better yet, how your _animals_ saved lives!"

"They`ve never been out of containment, this is crazy" Barry said.

"Let`s move it out!" Hoskins shouted to everyone.

"This is happening, with or without you."

"If we`re doing this, we`re doing it _my_ way." Dad said.

We really had no choice, even though they`re all very strong and fast, there was no way they could take down something bigger than a T-Rex and probably a Spinosaurus, but it was out there, for all that we knew it was just a few minutes away.

I walked to the raptors to feed tem

"Hi girls" I said giving a small smile.

They looked at me.

I knelt down to put the meat in the trough.

I smiled and pet delta.

I soon noticed something on her head.

"What`s that?" I asked.

I put my hand on it and took it off and looked at it.

"Would you kindly put that back on?"

I gasped and turned around, surprised.

It was Hoskins.

All of the girls started growling.

"What is this?" I asked holding it out.

"That my dear Rosie is state of the art high tech camera equipment."

"Don`t call me Rosie" I said stately.

I looked down at it again.

"I want to capture every moment; pretty cool right?"

I turned around and said to myself

"Yeah because you don't have the guts to go out yourself."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

I knelt down to Delta and put the camera back on and said aloud

"You want a tutu with that?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed and said under his breath

"Weird kid"

Delta growled.

I got up and said "Thanks for the complement dumba**."

He walked towards me, the girls started going a bit crazy and almost looked like they were going to break out!

Thankfully, dad walked in!

"Oh thank you Lord!" I thought.

Hoskins then walked out.

"Is everything ok? They girls started going crazy." Dad asked.

"Yeah, I accidently pet Charlie when she was in a bad mood, you know how she is." I said knowing dad would kill me if I acted out.

"Well, do you think she`s good now?"

"I don`t know, I think I`ll go apologize."

"Ok" He than he went to Blue and petted her saying

"Easy Blue, easy; you don't scare me, that a girl."

I smiled and went to Charlie petting her.

"Hiya girl, thanks for you and the others for sticking up for me."

It looked like she smiled.

"Owen, Rose?" I heard Gray ask.

I turned around and got up.

"Are they safe?" He asked.

"No, they`re not" He responded.

"What are their names?" Zack asked.

"Well you got Charlie." I pointed to her.

"This is Delta, that`s Echo" I pointed to them.

"This is Blue, she`s the beta"

"Who`s the alpha?"

"You`re looking at him kid" Dad said.

I laughed and said to Gray "Yeah don`t encourage him"

He giggled.

Claire had Zack and Gray in the back of a truck while she got in the front.

I hopped on the back of the motorcycle with my now loaded gun and sharpened knife.

Dad then jumped on in front of me.

He held his arm up, then sent it forward and drove swiftly.


	8. Run!

Not even five minutes later, the girls suddenly stopped in front of a tree.

Dad stopped and got off the motorcycle, I followed.

We quietly walked behind a log with Barry next to dad.

They both had sniper`s while I just had my pistol; I don`t know what that would do but it`s better than nothing.

The Indominus then slowly emerged from a tree.

The girls were than communicating to her!

"Something`s wrong, they`re communicating." Barry said.

"Oh no" I said realizing what was about to happen.

"What?" Dad asked.

I turned to him and said

"They`re friends"

The girls than turned around and stared and us.

Suddenly someone yelled "Engage!"

Before you could even blink, everyone started shooting the Indominus and the girls!

I knew I didn't have the guts to shoot them, so I tried to shoot the Indominus.

When someone shot something at her, she fell a ways and was slightly burnt but got up and booked it with the girls.

"Watch your six, raptors got a new alpha" Dad said as I followed him with everyone else with us.

We then split up into small groups.

While I was with dad, Barry, and a few other men, we heard one of the raptors cry!

I was looking around frantically if one of them were near us.

When everything went suddenly quiet, I heard something run quickly near us making a few bushes rustle!

Out of adrenalin, I took off running away from everyone thinking it was safe.

"Rosie!" I heard Barry shout.

I knew dad was going to run after me but I heard screams and gunshots knowing that the raptors caught up to them.

Xlinebreakx

I ran as fast as I could until I felt blood in my mouth.

I sat down on a log panting.

I than started crying, knowing that if dad died I just abandoned him.

There was than a slight rustling in the bushes in front of me!

I slowly got up and pointed my gun at the bushes with my hands slightly shaking.

Before I could even scream, a figure jumped out and cut my forehead down to the side of my nose and ran away! I got up and groaned in pain and put my hand to my forehead to put pressure on the wound.

I stood up and held up my gun with my hand still slightly shaking it.

I walked quietly to try and find a way out before I heard a snap of a twig!

I quickly and pointed my gun toward them, it was dad.

"Oh my Lord Rosie, what happened to your head?"

"I-I think of on the raptors jumped out and cut my forehead with their claws."

He hugged me, ripped a part of his shirt and tied it around my wound, making it a makeshift bandage.

"Dad, please don`t be angry they didn't-." He stared at something behind me.

I turned around and saw Charlie observing us!

"Rose, get behind me" He whispered.

I slowly back up but Charlie barked at me.

I stayed absolutely still with drops of sweat running down my down, making the cut sting.

She took one step forward before a missile hit her!

Of course that made dad and me flown back a bit.

"Owwwww!" I yelled when my forehead hit the ground.

Dad helped me up and we ran to the motorcycle.

I got on first while dad got in front of me and started driving.

We stopped at some point and saw Blue on top of a huge log trying to eat Barry!

Dad started the motor up, she turned around.

I whistled at her to chase us; of course, she did.

"Step on it she`s get closer!" I shouted when Blue was a few meters behind me.

"I`m going as fast as I can!" Dad shouted back.

We heard a car speeding; Blue sprinted after the sound.

We looked at each other

"Claire" We both said and dad speeded off after her.

Xline breakx

"Owen! Rose!" Zack and Gray both shouted to us.

"We got to get in doors!" I shouted.

"Follow me" dad shouted.

We bolted it out of the woods and made our way to the visitor`s center


	9. Final showdown

We finally made it to the visitor's center in about twenty minutes.

When we were there, I got off the motorcycle and felt for the shirt bandage, it wasn't there.

"D*mn it." I said to myself. **(Yeah, get used to everything being censored)**

We than headed inside the center to find help.

X line break X

We walked into the lab (I think) to try and find help.

Nobody was there.

"They evacuated the lab" Claire said.

Gray and I looked at a chameleon **(I think)** , who kept staring at us while grabbing little drops of water from its bowl.

Suddenly, the door opened!

Thinking it was a dinosaur, I got my gun out and put my hand in front of Grey, but it was just some people taking embryos **(I think)**

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I`m afraid that`s above your paid grade, honey"

I quickly turned around and saw Hoskins!

I grabbed Gray`s arm and slightly tugged him to dad.

"Where`s Henry?" Claire asked.

"Dr. Wu works for us now."

Grey peeked his head over my shoulder to a computer and said

"That`s not a real dinosaur."

"Quiet!" I whispered to him.

"No it ain`t kid. But somebody`s got to make sure this company has a future. Imagine that one fraction of a size, deadly, intelligent. Able to hide from the most advanced technology."

He was looking straight at me the entire time.

I slowly took the gun out of my back pocket, took the ammo out, and put it in my pocket.

Then, in a flash, he grabbed one of my braids and tugged me away from everyone!

I fought hard until I noticed the gun on the floor! I kicked it to dad who picked it up and pointed it right at Hoskins head!

"Let my daughter go you son of a b*itch." He said, not even shaking.

"Not going to happen"

I stared at dad with my eyes on the verge of tears.

He fired, but nothing came out!

Due to Hoskins' surprise, I twisted out of his grip, socked him in the face, and ran back to dad, who embraced me and was heading straight toward Hoskins, until Delta stormed out from behind us!

Hoskins back up against the wall fearfully and said

"Easy, easy boy"

"Girl you dork" I thought.

"Easy, easy, hey, hey, we-we`re on the same side, right?" He then held out his hand to pet her.

"Gray, close your eyes." I said.

"Why?"

Hoskins slowly stretched his hand out.

Not even 5 seconds later, Delta bit his arm while he screamed!

We bolted it out of there and into the hallway.

"No boys this way" Claire said.

"Come on, come on"

Delta jumped out of a window!

We turned around and ran to the entrance.

When we were almost there with Delta hot on our tail, Gray pushed a button that made a dilophosarus appear!

While she was growling at the hologram, we took the chance and got out.

When we were out, they all cornered us!

"So that`s how it is, huh?" Dad asked Blue.

I put my gun down and walked towards her.

She shrieked at me but I just slowed my pace.

When I was right in front of her, I shakenly raised my hand to the camera.

"Easy, easy."

I put my hand on the camera and gently took it off.

"That`s it" I than smiled.

We heard the Indominus scream!

Blue turned around and looked at her.

The Indomius stomped towards us and shouted at Blue and her sisters.

Blue turned around and looked at me straight in the eye and turned around back at the Indominus and screamed at her.

The Indominus than screamed back and pushed Blue into a wall!

Dad yanked on my dress and pulled me behind him with Claire, Zack, and Gray.

I quickly picked up my gun.

Dad whistled for all of them to go after her.

They did.

One of them jumped on her back and started biting her!

We ran away from the Indominus' tail that was crashing into everything!

I ran with everyone while Dad stayed back and tried shooting her.

We took shelter in a gift shop.

"24, 50" I heard Gray silently counting.

"We need more"

"More what?" I asked.

"Teeth, we need more teeth."

Claire looked up and saw a first aid kit.

She opened it and took out a flare and a walkie talkie.

"Okay, so you just wait here, we`ll all be fine." She said before she ran out.

I than got on my knees and took my gun out aiming and shoot at the Indominus.

While I was shooting at her, one of them jumped her back and started bighting her again but the Indominus grabbed her by the tail and flung her into the restaurant and burnt her!

A few tears slid down my face, but I kept shooting her.

Dad than ran to us and flung himself over the counter.

He put his finger to his mouth telling us to be quiet.

We heard its footsteps coming towards us.

When we saw her face, we stood absolutely still.

But still, she roared and started bashing the store!

Dad got in front of us while all three of us screamed!

She than put her claw in and tried to get us!

She put her claw in again and got tugged on Gray`s pocket! **(I don`t know what those things are called)**

Dad and Zack tried pulling him back, but I took out my knife and cut the belt of it off, freeing Gray.

"Thank you" he said, out of breath.

I looked up when I heard another roar; it was a T-rex!

"She brought a T-rex. She brought a mother fu-!" I thought before they collided!

The Indominus rammed the T-rex into the store we were in!

I felt dad tug on me with Zack and Gray in his arms and covered us.

"RUN!" I heard Claire scream.

"Go, go!" dad shouted at us.

We ran to Claire and hid with her.

The indominus was about to take a bite out of the T-rex, until, we heard a raptor call!

We darted out eyes and saw Blue sprinting towards her!

She jumped on her neck and started biting her again!

We ran into the toy store and was about to run out but we were stopped.

The T-Rex than grabbed the Indominus by the throat and pushed her into the over-priced restaurant!

She caught her by the throat again and launched her away from us.

I looked straight ahead and saw the pool!

"That`s it!" I shouted.

I ran out of the toy store an in front of the pool.

"Come back!" Zack, Claire, and Gray shouted.

"Rose, get you're a** over here!" Dad shouted.

I backed up a few inches near the pool.

I whistled.

The indominus and T-rex looked my way.

"Over here dumba**!" I shouted.

The Indominus escaped the T-rex`s grip and charged towards me.

I looked behind me at the pool and smiled.

When she was close enough, I jumped out of the way.

She turned and roared at me.

She stretched her jaws out a few feet close to my face, but was stopped when the Mossasaurus caught her neck in her jaws!

She struggled for a moment, but was soon dragged down into the depths.

I turned and looked at the pool and spit into it.

Probably not a good idea at the time, but I was lucky.

I than heard a small growl from behind me!

I turned around and gasped; it was the T-rex!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw dad readying his gun and aimed it.

She bent down and sniffed at my head while I was trying my best not to move.

Blue than ran in front of me and snarled, the T-rex than looked at Blue, and walked on.

She turned around and looked at me.

She than licked my cut on my head Charlie left hours ago.

I smiled and hugged her for the last time, then, she was gone.

I ran to dad, and he embraced me and kissed me on the head several times; but I didn't care.

THE NEXT DAY

We were at the mainland with every guest and worker that was wounded being treated; including me.

I sat on a cot with a nurse tying a bandage around my head while dad was asking people if they needed something.

When she was done, I stood up and walked towards dad.

"What did the nurse say?"

"She said I had to wear this for a month or two until I can take it off. She said I`m going to get a scar from it." **(Please excuse my medical skills)**

"Well, at least you`ll look cooler."

We both smiled.

We looked at Claire with Zack and Gray hugging there mom and dad.

I walked to them.

When Gray was done hugging his mom, he looked at me; I looked back.

He then suddenly hugged me!

When he pulled away, he said

"Thank you so much back there."

I smiled and said

"Don`t mention it"

"Hey Romeo,"

We turned around and saw Zack.

"may _I_ talk to her?"

He nodded.

Zack walked towards me.

I held out my had and he shook it and said

"You want to know something?"

"Hmm?"

"I`ve never met anyone more bada** than you." **(TO the people who think this is a narcissistic party for Rose: It`s not)**

I smiled and he let go of my hand.

"Hey, take care of yourselves, and don`t feel low about yourself if you tell this story to anyone and they don`t believe you. My dad told me that."

They smiled.

I went back to dad.

He and I walked towards Claire.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Probably stick together; for survival."He said.

Claire and I smiled.

We walked out of the building, with fresh, new pages in our books.

 **So, I guess this is the end. Well, I hope you enjoyed the ride. And I hope you`ll like my upcoming stories. Bear with me though.**


End file.
